chopsockychooksfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bruh moments
This list is incomplete, you can help by EXPANDING DONG! A Bruh moment is one of those moments that make you say "Bruh". These happen a lot. The List: # Great Famine. # That time Aesir got slammed by a satellite. # That time I accidentally deleted my MGRR save. # That time I accidentally pressed "No" on the continue page after Aesir killed me and I had to do the whole chapter again # That time I was banned from the dragon tales wiki # That time that the rapper died # The burning of the Library of Alexandria # Sans battle # When my touhou music got frick frack banned # That time Glass left # Bruh # That time the switch type 3 # That time Joker got shot # When Luka appears # Burger King Foot Lettuce # Sans befriended my mother last night # Miiverse ending # Undertale 2 # Jovelin battle # Undertale 3 # The entirety of college algebra # DDLC act 2 # Squid Boi #The time the school frick frack blocked my elgato #Biker likes man #Undertale 16 #Mr York Pee Pumpkin #Knight in the trash can #Being paired up with teammates you don't want #2 veggietales #Couldn't save page #Knack 47 #Teen Titans GO! #Nugget in a biscuit 2 #Wifi made of cheese/edit machine broke #PogChamp editing work #Persona 4 #Chick say "What the hell?" #Sharktale #Bootleg Mulan #Family Guy Funny Moments #Cut yourself shaving? #Death of Balder #Dodge epic #Green nerd #I see you are posteng memes. it will soon kerfluffleyu #Glass back #r #Chop Socky Chooks wiki #It's rewind time #Rap class #�� #Subscribe to Pewdiepie #Greg #When I finished Bayo 2 Chapter 1 with a Platinum but accidentally pressed "No" when it asked if I wanted to overwrite my score #Genome soldier #Rock monster #This is real life #BABA #Poop sock #Brian car #Order com #Gay theory #Hong kong 97 #Crazy bus #Dan Schneider feet zone #Veggietales GBA is only 30 minutes long #Vinemeat #Nice #Hoorse prince #Jerma game #Hulk10 stinky #Johnny test pant frame #Breakfast was 1 Tum #Fortnite burger #Gene get the borglars #Building up speed for 12 hours #Squid Sisters go to McDonalds #No Scuttlebug Jamboree #Gamer time #Tetris 99 ∞ attackers #Snowed on my birthday #Text at 12:02 midnight #Party in my tummy #Shoot a rock in archery #Pocket cheese #I went to the scuttlebug jamboree in the sky #Joker hair spiky #Morgana didn't want a stick in his butt #Headphones sound like i'm listening to a band in the back of a club #Kept ordering cheese bread #Truck on the side of the road #Epic church #Minecraft hardcore was only 2 min long #Sans Perry #All of youtube yesterday #Aw yeah, seats 97 #98 #And 99 #So close to the action #The Daddy Zone #Jonathan Testicles 2 #British Parliament #Waluigi kiosk in the middle of the racetrack #Big the Cat gets his tail stuck in an elevator #Waluigi gets his Waluweenie stuck in a vending machine #Josh #Knack 83 #The Baby #Ice age #Germany be like "woah, lets do that again!" #When Leon sees a zomboner and says "shit" #"FUCK OFF!" #youtube.com/activate #Woah bro you can't just be saying the 'frick' word, this is a family-friendly hentai server! #Watch MoJoJoJo #I'm lonely, so lonely. #Leia is Jeanne #Hulk10 needs to go away forever #Gamestop girl #"You put ass on your forehead?" #"I'll put my ass on your forehead." #Mi papa asking me to pay the weed man #Joker just has a regular gun #Liz's Mansion #Ring #Tiananmen square 1989 #Hulk10 IP beaned Category:Bruh Moment